


it never was temporary

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Confessions, Dragon Riders, Happy Ending, Holiday Shopping, M/M, Pining, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Figures that it would be his dragon that would be the one to finally make him crack and admit how he feels for a certain person.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 13
Collections: SofA Lite





	it never was temporary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deliveryservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliveryservice/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [deliveryservice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliveryservice/pseuds/deliveryservice) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> you can choose one of the three tsukki ships! i'm fine with receiving any length of fics or if it's artwork, and i'd like the piece to be something magical or fantastical because this season (fall/winter) always gives me those vibes -- you're free to interpret it however you want, though. <3

Winter was not the most romantic when it came to flying; Tsukishima would know since he had hours of riding during the holidays. His clothes would be charmed to keep dry and he had the right barriers to keep him warm but that didn’t mean that he liked that time of year. Too many people wanting to travel for present deliveries or shopping. Few people could have no self preservation skills to try out a carriage-like ride for a date. 

His brother may have been the type to talk to their customers but that didn’t mean that Tsukishima had the track record to keep his mouth shut. 

Yamaguchi, his best friend, knew that since they first met. And it didn’t change the older he got; if anything, his patience had dwindled to the point that he made sure to have all the delivery jobs for himself. 

What he didn’t appreciate was the fact that he still got stuck with a shift to escort people around the shopping district for half the day. Sure, it paid relatively well when people were desperate to use their services since dragons and their riders could take them in greater distances in record times (it also was a bonus as they could handle a lot of weight). But it could be hectic too, when it came to how pushy their clients could be. Especially the ones that forgot how dragons were with infamous tempers; dragon riders were essentially a dying race of people since few people and families could have this lasting trust with the species. 

Kayda was his first friend, (while technically Yamaguchi was his first human friend). They, Kayda and Tsukishima had this bond that was hard to explain. They like siblings that shard bits of their souls with each other. He loved Akiteru and Yamaguchi but with Kadya he knew that there was something altogether special and unique with what he had with his friendly go-lucky dragon that frighteningly shared traits with Hinata. 

(He could still remember how disgusted he was when he saw Hinata quickly befriend Kayda as they both shared those light brown eyes that gleamed with a volleyball was within their presences or that her scales were roughly near the shade of his hair. 

She was prettier than him. Far more smarter too since they had trained to fly in the most difficult weather conditions and routes.) 

Still Tsukishima could only say that he wished that he didn’t say yes to helping out during the holidays, even when Kayda had been the one to spread her wings for menial tasks. 

On a particularly snowy day his gloves were barely doing anything that was when everything truly fell apart and rebuilt itself without his permission. 

He hated how smug Kayda was in the end. 

Traitor. 

It was astonishing. Really it was. He has known Kageyama since high school. He was aware of how oblivious that guy was when it came to anything that related to using his common sense, but really this time he wanted to debate whether to call Yamaguchi and ask his sanity or to push Kayda at Kageyama’s direction. They were both appealing options. 

But. 

But Tsukishima was really feeling so overwhelmed that it had sickened him that he had been reduced into a state where he never once been in. It was something he never wanted. He had always been the reliable one when it came to these types of dysfunctions in their groups. With his stoicism and sarcasm building a fortress that made it hard for anyone to catch this vulnerable. 

It was so achingly alien that it felt like a parasite had infiltrated into his body. He couldn't understand why of all people of all times would see how Kageyama’s eyes gleamed now. With the wind making his short be swept over so he could see clearing the way the Christmas lights highlight how fair and smooth his face was. That there was this moment when Tsukishima couldn’t deny that Kageyama had nice blue eyes. 

He felt like he had been bamboozled. 

To be persuaded into thinking that one of his insufferable friends could be charming by being clueless. It was unfair. He wanted to curse and fight a god or two to win over the rights to clean his thoughts. He didn’t want to think about the chances he had if he kissed Kageyama or they would ever be able to hold hands as Kadya would fly over the open skies during the early mornings. 

He was never considered a romantic, and he certainly would never attempt to be one for someone like Kageyama who by all accounts knew he was perpetually against public display of affections. It didn't suite him nor would he ever fully feel like he could attempt that. It wasn't like he would erase all parts of his life that could make him happier, it was just that he didn't want to jeopardize this ease that he contained since he first met Kayda and then Yamaguchi. He wanted to continue living in this false paradise where he could ignore Kageyama and his goddamn smiles. (Lord help him he knew how entangled his emotions could get if he strayed too close to that buffoon.) He hated how easy it his life used to be. Eat. Sleep. Train with Kayda if not volleyball.

But now, he was stuck with this unescapable truth that Kageyama had always been there to skirt around his ankles with his curiosity in mundane parts of socializing with people. Dragons and other mythical beings had been another branch when Kageyama had sported this need to feel connected with the rest of the world, to somehow be able to not feel so alone when he lost his optimism in volleyball briefly in middle school. It took their first year in high school to get used to each other's shadows. In having to communicate with plays in games. To then, having to get used the way they both worked for classwork. Though most of the time Tsukishima had been happy that Yachi and Yamaguchi had been able to help in separating Tsukishima and Kageyama when their arguments went a little too long. 

Honestly, sometimes he was surprised that he even survived that point of his life, that he had been able to bury this long forgotten (but maybe it wasn't all that buried) stage where his heart wanted to break away from his chest. To have his hands curl into fists on the reigns as a means to give a discrete signal for Kayda to not push her luck when Kageyama had requested a ride. It didn't work. 

Of course. 

She wouldn't leave it because she had been the one to lean closer to Kageyama in their greetings in the morning. For her soul to know how much Tsukishima strangled deep inside the back of his mind and crushing any shreds of hope of a future with each other when Kageyama smiled at him. It had always felt pointless to be wistful. He was an unlikeable fellow and he liked to keep that image too. Nothing could hurt if he kept everything at bay. Kayda knew about this, should have let him have this triumph. 

But she didn't want to. Not when Kageyama had secured himself in proximity to him. They weren't strangers so he had sat closer to Tsukishima. The saddle for two people had been arranged before Tsukishima had a say when he woke up. And it had been too late to change it when Kayda had hurried him to Kageyama's home. So there he was stuck with his thoughts, with his horrible heart attacks when Kageyama kept their shoulders touching and the way he was able to clearly see how bright his cheeks could get from all the cold air fanning their faces when they weren't riding.

From their usual banters to the way Kageyama was able to summon this side of vulnerability for both sides it was horrible that their emotions wanted to reflect this epiphany. He had been at a loss when Kageyama had been the one to reassume this closeness when they finished their trip. To somehow know what Kayda had been thinking when her snout had pushed him into Tsukishima's chest. 

How utterly cliché it felt to feel how smug Kayda was in the background when Kageyama took that cue to confess to him. 

He had thought that his ears had been stuffed with cotton when he said that so he asked Kageyama to repeat himself. Kageyama for his part, didn't bat an eye and did as he was told. 

With eyes widely open as a challenge and his scowl present as always. "I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

He was pretty sure he was aghast with the way his cheeks burned so quickly. He had never been good with these kind of scenarios that somehow he staggered with his feet while he skimmed through his options. And like the idiot he always feared he would become he accepted. 

(He prayed for the day to come when Kageyama didn't sweep him off his feet when he gave him that soft too innocent smile of his at his direction; it was a deadly thing.)


End file.
